A disclosed technical solution relates to a shift register unit circuit, a shift register, an array substrate and a liquid crystal display.
The liquid crystal display is a plane display which employs glass substrate as the substrate, and forms color film structure and TFT circuit structure on the glass substrate. In order not to increase any process and manufacture cost, a manufacture process for forming TFTs (Thin Film Transistor) in a pixel circuit is employed to manufacture a driving circuit to make the pixel circuit and the driving circuit on a same substrate only by designing a GOA circuit (for example, a principle view of the shift register unit circuit in the GOA circuit as shown in FIG. 1). In this case, a best scenario is to use transistors of TFT same different-electricity type to form the driving circuit including the shift register so as to reduce the manufacture costs. However, in prior art, the shift register unit circuit formed by the transistors of TFT same different-electricity type has problems that a threshold voltage of pulling-down TFT would produce an drift under a direct current bias voltage and an output tends to be unstable when a clock hops, which affect an operation reliability of the shift register.